Zikel's Pride
by seinka
Summary: Alia is an Asmodian cleric who cannot fight and her healing abilities are as much average as they could be. One day she finds herself in the middle of a battle of the Empyrean lords. Will she run away or step between the Zikel's and Nezekan's pure hatred and Vaizel's poisoned arrows? Will she survive the following days? Hours? First of The Godstone Tales.
1. Chapter 01

The battle raged for several hours already and still wasn't clear who will win. The Elyos had greater numbers and many siege weapons, but the Asmodians could still cover in the walls of their fortress. Everyone was exhausted, but they had to fight on. Lord Nezekan himself decided to take part in this fight to ensure Elyos victory, but after half an hour lord Zikel appeared and the two of them started their own duel not far from the outer walls of the fortress. No one dared to interfere. The former Empyrean lords were too poweful and the ordinary Daevas would be only hindrance to them. If anyone had time to watch, the duel would be quite a show.

But every warrior, mage or healer capable of watching was fully occupied by the siege.

Alia ran on the fortress's walls, just under the aetheric force field protecting them from the worst and tried to get to another group of wounded warriors. Her orders were simple, get the wounded to safety and heal them, but following them proved to be more difficult than she anticipated. This was the first time she was part of the fortress siege and no one had time to prepare her for that. One of the siege weapons' missile hit the wall just when she was passing by. She stumbled and almost fell, but something stopped her. In a moment she realized what it was. An Elyos shadow just used a small disruption in the field, sneaked through and stabbed her. The pain from the dagger inside of her belly suddenly paralyzed her. The Elyos threw her off the walls through the same disruption he came here. Her body hit the ground and explosion from another siege weapon caused her to fly wingless and hit one of the many islands around the fortress. She was unable to move and concentrated only on healing her injury. After a while that seemed like infinite to her, she was finally able to stand. Although she felt like there were Mau wardrumms beating inside her head, she was aware of her surroundings. Between her and the fortress were attacking Elyos, return was not possible. And retreat from battle was also not an option. The island she was standing on was lower than the fortress and fighting armies, so she had some time before she's noticed.

Something hit an island not far from her. She looked in that way and almost forgot to breathe. Lord Zikel was trying to get up from the rubble he's just fallen into when an arrow struck his right shoulder and pinned him to the ground. Another two arrows hit his left forearm and leg. Alia turned her head in the direction from where the arrows flew and saw two Elyos, one was clad in full plate armor and held huge ornamental shield, the other had only leather armor with parts of chain mail and wielded a bow. They radiated aether so intense she knew immediately who they were. The situation suddenly turned bad for the Asmodians.

„Lord Zikel!" she called and glided to her wounded leader. She pulled out the arrow from his leg and cast quick healing spell just in time to notice that the two Seraphim lords were drawing near.

„Get lost," Zikel said to her.

„But... my lord, I have to..."

„You should listen to him," Vaizel agreed and aimed his arrow at the enemies. „It would be such a loss for a beauty like you to die. In fact, after we kill him, you can come with me. I will forget you are an Asmo for one night."

Alia stood up between them and Zikel.

„No. If you want to kill him, you have to go through me," she said with solid resolve.

„As you wish," the archer fired his arrow which hit exactly the incompletely healed wound in her belly. She fell to her knees and tried to overcome the pain that exploded in her.

„I told you to get lost," Zikel grunted, broke the arrow in his forearm, pulled out the other from his shoulder and almost instantly jumped to his feet. „You're in the way."

„I am... sorry... my..." her eyes went suddenly blank and she fell asleep.

„Oh, crap," Vaizel cursed and looked around. „She's here."

„Who?" Nezekan asked. The answer came to him itself in the form of giant fireball. He raised his shield and reflected the spell aside. „Lumiel," he frowned.

„Were you expecting someone else, dear Nezekan?" she smiled innocently and conjured small flame in her palm. „Too bad, she's not coming. Maybe later."

„And I thought you were reasonable," Nezekan said disdainfully. „You are the same thorn in the eye as are these two."

„How long it is? Eight hundred years? At least officially." she asked.

„That's none of your business. Are you here to mock me or to fight?"

„Hm... I haven't decided yet," she smirked. „You know, I've just fortified the aetheric field of our fortress and destroyed your siege weapons, so I guess I could continue in fighting. But if you want to go home, I won't follow you."

Both Seraphim lords looked at the siege to confirm if she's been telling the truth. She was. The Elyos forces were scattered and chaotic and they were basically sitting ducks for the Asmodian archers and spellcasters.

„If you don't sound retreat, they will die," she continued seriously. „And you know well, that if so many Daevas are dying at once, obelisks and kisks can't keep up."

„Or we can kill you two and then retreat," Nezekan grunted. „Zikel can barely stand and you are already exhausted from the fortress."

„You are exhausted too. Is it worthy?"

„Let's go, Nezekan, they have won this battle," Vaizel said silently.

„You shut up! You only want to return to some brothel!"

„I won't deny that. You should try it too, it feels really good."

„I said, shut up! You can keep your victory, Lumiel. For now."

Within ten minutes the Elyos army retreated, using either their wings or teleportation scrolls and spells. When there was no white wing in sight, Zikel sat and put his sword beside him. He felt a bit dizzy and the pain in his leg and shoulder reminded him the harsh removal of the arrows.

„You don't look good," Lumiel frowned and took one of these arrows. „As I thought, they were poisoned. Stay here, I'll bring back someone to heal you."

„I can fly," Zikel rejected her.

„I know that," the Lady of Wisdom agreed. „But she can't and you can't carry her."

„Why should I care?"

„She saved your life, Zikel. She at least deserves to live."

„_You_ saved my life. She was only standing in my way. And she disobeyed my order."

„Hmph. She's no soldier," Lumiel objected. „She is a healer, and they usually do such things. If she obeyed, you would be dead. I couldn't get here in time, she stalled them for long enough for me to come. So yes, she _did_ save your life."

„Fine, I'll wait here," Zikel resigned. „Get the healer and return quickly."

When she flew away, he carefully scanned the surroundings and after he found no Elyos or Balaur, he allowed himself to rest. But the young woman lying motionlessly next to him was drawing his attention. Perhaps Lumiel was right and she really saved his life. But why? She must have known she didn't have a chance against the two of them. Did she sense Lumiel coming? No, if she did, so would at least Vaizel. And what was she doing outside the fortress? Desertion? No. If she wanted to desert from the siege, she wouldn't attempt to save him. There were too many questions and he wanted answers.

„My lord, we're here to heal you," two male Daevas landed on the island, one was armed with battle staff, the other with warhammer and shield, both of them wore chain mails.

„Her first," Zikel gestured to Alia.

The one with the staff knelt beside her and checked her state.

„She is very severely injured and poisoned. It would be better for her to let her die and resurr..."

„If she dies, so will you," the Lord of Destruction said angrily. „I gave you an order. Heal her first."

„Yes, my lord," both Daevas started with very careful healing process. Everyone in Asmodae knew what kind of sword lord Zikel possessed. It was made from some rare ancient metal and Daeva killed with that blade could never be resurrected again.

The healers' duo worked quickly and efficiently. The Warhammer broke off the arrow's head and cast few healing spells while the Staff was pulling rest of the arrow from her. Because of the pain she woke up from the magical sleep and moaned, but soon she realized what was happening, so she held still and let them heal her.

„What's your name?" Zikel asked her, when they finished.

„It's Alia," she knelt respectfully.

„Return to the fortress and help with the injured," he ordered her and looked at the Staff. "You'll go with her. And you," he nodded to the Warhammer, „heal me."

„Yes, my lord."

Alia and the grumpy healer returned to the fortress and she immediately begun with tending the injured soldiers. She was tired and her whole body ached, but only small number of Daevas were in better shape than she was. She was concentrated on healing so much she almost forgot what happened on the island outside. But after few hours, when the situation in the fortress was stabilized, those memories hit her like giant battering ram. She disobeyed lord Zikel's direct order. That meant, at best, an unwanted attention from her superiors. At worst...

„Alia!" familiar voice echoed the hall and someone hugged her. „You are alive! When I saw you being stabbed by that Elyos shadow and then you were neither at the obelisk nor on the walls, I thought you were gone. I'm so glad to see you!"

„Shien!" Alia set herself free from her friend's embrace. „I'm glad to see you too. I'm... fine... for now."

„What do you mean, for now? Did you get into trouble? Just tell me who hurt you and I'll burn them to crisp!" Shien's red eyes flared brighter than usual.

„It's not that easy this time. You should probably find another friend," Alia sighed.

„How many times did I hear that? Hm... I've lost count already. So? What happened?" the sorceress insisted.

„I've disobeyed lord Zikel's direct order," the healer said silently. „And he asked for my name, he won't let it go."

„Perhaps he's fallen in love with you?" Shien giggled.

„That's not funny."

„Sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up."

„I know," Alia smiled sadly. „I just... I can't imagine what will happen to me now."

„Don't worry, I'll be with you. You know my diplomatic skills, right? I'll just..."

„Please, don't," Alia rejected the idea. „It's my trouble, you had nothing to do with it. You should stay out of this."

„You forget one thing. Again," Shien frowned.

„Just one?"

„One important. I am your friend. I hope you at least know, what that means."

„So do I."

„I swear I'll hit you some day," Shien rolled her eyes.

A fortress guard stopped in their way.

„You are requested in the commander's office," he told to Alia. „Immediately."

„I'll go right away," she nodded to the guard and turned to her friend. „I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. Please..."

„Alright, I'll wait outside. Let's go."

Shien grabbed Alia's hand and led her quickly in front of the commander's office. There she hugged her and wished her good luck. Alia entered the room and immediately knelt, as besides the fortress commander there were also lady Lumiel and lord Zikel.

„I'm here as requested, my lady, my lord, commander," she said silently. It was hard for her to get any words past her mouth.

„Get up," Zikel ordered her. With slight hesitation she obeyed. „What were you doing outside the fortress?"

„I... it was an accident, my lord," she resisted the urge to kneel again. „An Elyos shadow stabbed me and threw me off the wall, then there was... explosion... I don't remember exactly. When I healed myself enough to stand, I was already on a small island not far from you."

„Why didn't you return?" Lumiel asked curiously.

„I wanted to, my lady. But I cannot fight or move in stealth, I would be dead at the very moment any Elyos noticed me. I tried to think how I get back when I saw lord Zikel fighting against lord Nezekan and lord Vaizel, both at once."

„You are aware of the Shedim and Seraphim lords' power, right?" Lumiel smiled.

„Yes, my lady, I know there is a vast difference in power between ordinary Daevas and the Lords."

„Then why did you interfere?" Zikel asked impatiently.

„I... I am sorry, my lord," Alia bowed her head. „I know you are strong enough to defeat any Seraphim lord, but there were two of them. And I've heard lord Vaizel uses poisons so when I saw these arrows hit you, I panicked. I didn't want you to die. I... hoped I could heal you in time, but I failed. I am sorry, my lord."

„So you decided to just throw away your life?"

„My life is not important compared to yours."

„That's..."

„Zikel, stop," Lumiel looked at him sternly. „I think it was very brave of you, Alia. And..."

„That wasn't brave, that was stupid," Zikel rolled his eyes.

„If you put it that way, then yes, it was stupid. But sometimes stupid actions are needed to, for example, save one's life," Lumiel said lightly, but something in her voice was sharp as assassin's blade. „So, Alia, you've proven out there you have quite a courage. And I need that courage in Kurngalfberg. The day after tomorrow you will report to Kistenian, leader of the Daevas of Flame. Any questions?"

„Kurngalfberg, my lady? In Beluslan?" Alia couldn't believe what she just heard.

„Do you know any other?"

„No, my lady. Can..." she took a deep breath. „Can my friend Shienar come with me? It's her life's dream to be assigned to Kurngalfberg, she loves the history and mysteries of that place."

„Our primary goal in Kurngalfberg is not studying history. You should know we are trying to melt the ice there," Lumiel objected.

„Oh, she's very good at melting things."

„Very well, I'll speak to her," the Lady of Wisdom decided. "I need to depart soon, so send her here quickly. Dismissed."

„Thank you, my lady," Alia bowed. „My lord, commander."

When she left the office she felt like everything what happened in last few hours was some strange dream and expected to wake up soon. Her thoughts were racing so chaotically she wasn't sure about her own name anymore. Then she saw her friend impatiently waiting in the hall.

„So? What did they say?" Shien asked.

„Eugh... Lady Lumiel wants to speak with you..." Alia forced herself to say.

„Me? Why?" the young sorceress was really surprised.

„Ehrrm... quickly."

„Okay, but wait here, you'll tell me everything afterwards," Shien nodded and entered the room.

When she left, Alia leaned back to the wall and tried to figure out what just happened. Few moments after lord Zikel came out of the office, looked at her with an expression she couldn't read and left quickly. She was stressed so much she didn't notice her friend before she hugged her.

„I love you so much, Alia!" Shien cried out with joy. „You are the best friend I could ever have!"

„Ugh, you're welcome."

„I'm going to Kurngalfberg! I don't know how did you do that, but thank you! Let's go packing!"

~ x ~

Kurngalfberg was a frozen city of ghosts. The Ereshkigal's curse was still strong but the Daevas of Flame melted the snow and ice at steady pace. Very slow, but steady. Their progress wasn't visible from outside the walls, the fire sorcerers were very careful and didn't want to attract the dragon's attention again. So far there was one building completely thawed out which now served as their base. There were other buildings and streets in the progress, but given the fact that the base took decades to become habitable, Kurngalfberg's future was still uncertain and dependant on the Daevas of Flame legion.

Alia and Shien were given orders immediately after they arrived and put their belongings to their room. Shien's task was easily defined. Melt the ice around one building. Alia gained multiple duties. Heal injuries and deseases, také care of herbs, help with daily run of the camp and study notes made by a Daeva who was researching something new about the ice, but disappeared few weeks ago.

„Hello, Alia, what are you doing?" Shien entered their room and curiously looked at the papers on Alia's bed. It was few days after they arrived and Alia finally found time to read through the notes.

„This is quite interesting," she said without taking her eyes off the papers. „There appears to be some connection between the Elim in the sacred orchard and the ice. But I'm still at the beginning, I don't know much..."

„Hm... You know, there's a letter for you."

„Letter? For me?" Alia looked at her friend. „From whom?"

„I don't know," Shien gave her an envelope. „It looks quite fancy, but there's no seal. Some suitor, perhaps?"

„Don't be riddiculous, Shien, who could possibly be courting me," she took the envelope and unfolded it. Then she read the letter and frowned.

„What's in there?"

„_Thank you for saving my life_," Alia replied. „It's not signed."

„So it _is_ a suitor!" Shien smiled. „So? Who do you think could send it?"

„I have no idea."

~ x ~

Beluslan weather, especially in the neigbourhood of Kurngalfberg, wasn't much life-friendly, but due to the hundreds of years in constant darkness and cold the plants and animals adapted and were able to survive these extreme conditions. Some of them had even healing or preventive effects. The healers in Kurngalfberg were tasked with finding these plants and bringing them either for consummation or as new gain to the small artificial plantation where they tried to grow vegetables so they could become less dependent on supplies from the Beluslan fortress. Alia was usually successful at finding the herbs, but was constantly running out of luck when it came to retrieving them. This time she roused pair of ettins. With her fighting skills she decided it would be better to run, but they were tireless in pursuing her. And it started snowing, it wasn't safe to fly. So she ran.

Suddenly someone jumped from the rock she was running along and with two swings of his sword killed the creatures. She stared at him in awe.

„Lord Zikel?" she dropped the basket with herbs in shock and in a moment she knelt into the snow. „I didn't know you're here, I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."

„Get up," he ordered her. „Are you alright?

„Yes, my lord."

„Did you get my letter?"

„Letter from you, my lord?" she was surprised by the sudden change of the tone of his voice.

„It wasn't signed. And it was very short," he explained.

Alia stared at him for a few seconds before she realized what letter he meant.

„It was from you, my lord? But there was no need to... I was just... it was my duty to..."

„It wasn't your duty to disobey my order."

„I'm sorry, my lord. I wasn't thinking clear, I..."

„Stop it. I don't want you to apologize for every word you say. Is that clear?"

„Yes, my lord," she said quietly.

They stood in silence for several moments.

„You've caught my attention," Zikel finally said. „I know only few Daevas who would stand up against Nezekan or Vaizel, but no one against both at once."

„But... my lord, I don't uderstand. You've said it yourself that my action there was stupid..."

„Of course it was stupid! What were you thinking? But I'm glad you did it."

„Glad, my lord?" she was completely confused.

„Yes, you've heard me right. And stop saying '_my lord'_ after every sentence, it's annoying."

„I'm... yes, m... As you wish," Alia watched the herbs scattered in the snow at her feet and wanted to wake up. „Do you require something from me?"

„Yes," Zikel said surprisingly nicely. „Look at me."

She obeyed with a slight hesitation. At that moment he kissed her. Gently. Their lips barely touched, but it was enough for her to feel something... new. Then she realized who was kissing her and panicked.

„Oh, no, this is wrong," she whispered and stepped back.

„Why? You didn't like it?"

„That's not..." she looked at the snow again and blushed. „I'm sorry, my lord, but I'm not worthy of such attention."

Zikel delicately lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. They were dark red and unreadable.

„Then _become_ worthy," he said coldly, turned away and left her alone in the snow and ice. She stared after him for several minutes. Then she gathered her herbs and slowly headed back to the camp.

~ x ~

„...so that's why I need to go to Gelkmaros. Will you keep an eye on some things while I'm gone? Are you even listening to me, Zikel?" Lumiel put her book down on the table in front of him with a loud thud to get his attention.

„No," he replied simply.

„What's wrong?"

„Nothing."

„Are you in stress? Do you need a distraction?" she asked with a jolly smile.

„Not interested," he snorted and drank some more wine from his goblet.

Lumiel gave him a suspicious look. It happened few times that he turned down her offer for casual sex, but he was never '_not interested_'.

„Okay, that's serious," she said after a while. „Tell me what's worrying you? Can I help?"

„I don't want your help, Lumiel. Mind your own business."

„Come on, do you think you are the only Shedim lord with secrets? And I need you to concentrate, so your trouble right now _is _actually my business," she studied his face for a while. „You've been acting strange since that battle in Reshanta. Did Nezekan or Vaizel say something that made you think about it? No. So did _I _say or do something? Again no. Hm... what could happen? Is it about the young healer who saved your life? Ah, bingo!"

„I said, mind your own business."

„Did she really made you _that_ angry?"

„No."

„Then what?" Lumiel smiled gently.

„She just caught my attention. That's all. Seriously, Lumiel, do you have to know everything?"

„Not everything, my dear Zikel. Just the interesting things," she smirked. „So, caught your attention, you say? Do you like her?"

„That is not your business."

„Oh, Zikel, I might not look like that, but I sincerely wish for you to be happy. For everyone of you. So you can trust me a little. I will help you," she raised her little finger. „Pinky promise?"

„Stop acting like a child," Zikel rolled his eyes. „Alright, I'll tell you. I wrote her a letter and then talked to her. She hates me. End of story. Nothing interesting for you."

„No, that's very much interesting for me. I will talk to her, then, after I return from Gelkmaros," she smiled. „Or rather before I go there and before _you_ do something stupid."

„Don't you dare, Lumiel. I can handle it myself," he frowned.

„I seriously doubt that. You apparently have no idea how to speak with woman you like, so leave it to me. And don't worry, I won't embarass you."

~ x ~

„That's it! The Elim!" Alia suddenly shouted and held a parchment as some rare trophy.

„What's what?" Shien looked at her curiously.

„The research! The Elim in the Kurngalfberg's sacred orchard is called Kasadrassil, right?"

„Yes?"

„So, if we awaken Kasadrassil, the ice won't grow. It won't disappear either, but the one you've melted will not freeze again. Or something like that. There are notes about the Elim's power of life. I don't know the exact meaning of it... aw, why the Lady of Life must side with the Elyos? She would surely know!"

„I've heard something about Kasadrassil, ice and the Elyos. Can you repeat that a bit slowly?" Shien smiled upon her friend's enthusiasm. Alia was a bit down lately, she was worried about her.

„Oh... I need to confirm something first!" the brunette put on her coat and her boots and ran away from their room. She ran across the frozen city, carefully evading the ghosts, until she reached the sacred orchard and the sleeping Elim. Its roots were covered in ice and its branches lacked the leaves, but the huge sentient tree was still alive. She drew all the aether she could to examine the Elim's state.

„To see you like that, you make me wonder," a confident female voice echoed the orchard. „Where did you learn that?"

„Oh, lady Lumiel!" Alia yanked in surprise and her spell vanished. „I didn't see you coming," she knelt immediately. „Where did I learn what, my lady?"

„The spell you were just casting. It looks familiar, almost nostalgic. But I've never seen it to be used by an Asmodian," the Lady of Wisdom smiled. „So?"

„I... I just thought I could use the aether to examine the Kasadrassil. I've figured out it could be used like that several years ago, but as it's not something what I was taught, I've kept it for myself and I've never used it on the injured in case something went wrong."

„Please, get up," Lumiel told her. „From what I've just seen, it should be safe to use it. It's far from Yustiel's level, of course, but you are at least as good as some of her disciples."

„You mean the Seraphim Lady of Life?"

„I hope you don't know any other. But I didn't come here to talk about her. There is other Empyrean lord we need to talk about. Tell me, what do you think about Zikel? And you can speak freely, no one can hear us."

„He's lord Azphel's second in command, supreme leader of the Asmodian army..."

„Stop it. I don't want to hear what do you _know_ about him. I want to know what do you _think_ about him. Is the difference clear? And calm down, I'm not going to eat you."

„Yes, my lady. I will try," Alia nodded. „He is... quick-tempered and hot-headed and it's easy to make him angry. Sometimes he can be ruthless, mostly on the battlefield, but I believe he's a good man. But that doesn't give him the right to kiss people on sight!" she realized what she just said and covered her mouth with both her palms. „Or does it? He's a Shedim lord, so I guess it does."

Lumiel giggled.

„Did you like it?"

„What?"

„Did you like it when he kissed you?"

„My lady, what kind of question is that?" Alia blushed. „It doesn't matter wherther I liked it or not. It's just wrong. It should have never happened. I'm sorry, my lady, I shouldn't have said that."

„Who gave you the idea that it was wrong?"

„Isn't it obvious, my lady? He is a Shedim lord, the second most powerful person in all Asmodae. And who am I? I am an ex-raider from Ishalgen who somehow became a Daeva. I don't belong to the world he lives in. Or you. I'm sorry, my lady, but I cannot understand why are you wasting your time with someone like me."

„Maybe I am just wasting my time here," Lumiel frowned. „You saved Zikel's life. That act alone makes you important in some ways. I care about Zikel and other Shedim lords, that's why I'm talking to you now. But my patience is not infinite. If you don't stop acting like a frightened child, I will send you back to Reshanta to find the courage you've probably left there."

„I'm sorry, my lady, but I've never had any courage. I've always been a coward. I can't even..."

„Shut up and listen. That's an order, if you prefer it this way. Zikel seems to like you. He even kissed you. Do you have _any_ idea what that means? Half of Pandaemonium would kill for that! The other half are men. And what are _you_ doing? You are cowering in a corner and whining. And you can't even answer a simple question! Or can you? If you can, then answer me. Did you like it when he kissed you?"

„Y... Yes, my lady, I... I... liked it..." Alia blushed and watched the ice floor.

„See? It wasn't that hard, or was it?" Lumiel suddenly smiled.

„You are not angry at me, my lady?"

„Of course I am still angry. But won't let my anger to take control of me. Now tell me what have you found about Kasadrassil."

Alia briefly told her about the theory of her predcessor.

„But I'm still at the beginning. When I've realized what was he writing about, I went here to find out why is Kasadrassil still sleeping. But I couldn't finish my spell."

„That sounds interesting. All right, I have to go, so I'll give you three orders," Lumiel decided. „First, you will stop using your origin as an excuse for your incompetence. Second, you will awaken Kasadrassil. The third one doesn't have a deadline, but I want to see at leas some progress. Even if it was just a list of attempts that didn't work. Is that clear?"

„Yes, my lady. As you wish."


	2. Chapter 02

When Alia didn't return in a while, Shien started to get nervous. The Kasadrassil wasn't so far, what could possibly delay her? At the moment she took her coat and decided to look for her, the door to their room opened and Alia silently entered. She was even more down than before.

„What happened? Are you alright?" Shien asked carefully.

„I...," Alia sighed and sat on her bed. „It seems I have a very strong talent to make the Shedim lords angry."

„Come on, you are a nice person? Why would anyone be angry at you? Wait, did you say _Shedim lords_?"

„Yes. Lady Lumiel just told me I'm _cowering in a corner and whining _and _using my origin as an excuse for my incompetence_. Is that true, Shien? Am I really that terrible?"

„Of course not, you are wonderful person!"

„So... lady Lumiel was lying then?"

„Ah, Alia, don't do this again. I know you are not perfect, but no one is. I have my mistakes and weaknesses too!" Shien tried to comfort her.

„I know that, but..."

„I get it, you want me to comment that statements of lady Lumiel, right?" she asked and Alia nodded. „Okay. So... I'll try to think about it, but that really hurts, you know? Hm... She's right. But only partially. If someone you care about is in trouble or just needs something, you are brave and awesome and you do everything you can to help. But as soon as _you_ got into trouble or _you_ need something, you turn into completely different person. I've been wondering about it, but I think you are just too kind. You should care more about yourself. And don't hesitate to ask me for help, we're friends, right?" she smiled.

„Thank you, Shien. But I don't think I deserve to... care about myself."

„Of course you do? Why do you think you don't?" Shien frowned. „Unless it's because you were a raider, right? Ah, I thought so! I know some people were less than friendly because of it, like my mother, for example, but it was a long time ago! Here in Kurngalfberg no one cares! And remember the fortress in Reshanta? No one cared either, everyone loved you because of who you are, not what you've been before! I know you are afraid that they will laugh at you or reprimand you for it. But if they do, so what? If they laugh, they are idiots. If they reprimand you, then apologize formally and ignore them. Believe me, Alia, it's not something you should worry about."

„You are saying that like it's something easy," Alia doubted.

„It _is_ easy! I know it. Do you have any idea how many times I have been called _spoiled child of Pandaemonium_? How many times they thought I can't even light a candle and I'm somewhere just because of my family's connections? They changed their minds after I set their asses on fire," she laughed. „At least they respect you, because you achieved everything on your own. Without connections or things like that."

„But I can't set things on fire," Alia objected, but with a smile.

„No, but you can heal the burns."

~ x ~

In Asmodae, there was never a true day. Only the part of night that was not as dark as the rest. But over centuries, the Asmodians have adapted. In that faint light they could see as clearly as any Elyos could in true daylight.

The next morning after their touching conversation Alia got up early. Carefully she approached Etun, the Elim not unfriendly to mages in the Kurngalfberg. Etun was much younger than Kasadrassil, but he was still Elim. She needed his knowledge about them and how to wake them up. She remembered well the grief and despair of Elims in Morheim when they found out their mentor Belemu won't wake up. She hoped it will be different here. After all, Kasadrassil was _just_ frozen, not petrified.

Their conversation was very long. Etun asked many questions that didn't seem important to her, but he demanded answers in order to determine whether he can trust her or not. Long after the breakfast, which she missed, she finally learnt something useful.

„Kasadrassil can be awaken if enough of our brothers call to him. The Elims possess the ability to give part of their life essence to someone else. Five of them will be sufficient. Bring me four and I shall give you mine."

~ x ~

„Good news, Zikel, she doesn't hate you, she's just afraid of you," Lumiel entered the room. „Oh, Triniel, I didn't know you were here."

„How is _that_ good news?" Zikel frowned. He knew damn well that Lumiel could sense the presence of Triniel here.

„It's up to you to find out," she smiled. „I have to go, Gelkmaros awaits. Take care. Bye," she created a portal and disappeared.

„She?" Triniel asked curiously.

„None of your business. What's with the Asteria that was so urgent you needed to tell me now?"

„She?"

Zikel glared at her.

„You can either tell me or not. If you don't I will send my spies to find out what was she talking about."

„If I see any of your spies near her, I will kill them all."

„Don't worry, Zikel. You won't see them," the Lady of Death smiled. It was much scarier smile than Lumiel's.

~ x ~

Each member of Kistenian's camp was awarded by one free day once per week of service. Or two day per two weeks, if someone needed to travel further than one day journey. Fortunately, Alia's destination was in Morheim, with the help of teleporters and flight transporters she reached Kellan's cabin in less than two hours. She didn't like the idea of spending so much kinah on just transport, but she had only one other option. Walk all the way from Kurngalfberg through the passage to Morheim's Crash site, then across Red Lava cliff and mount Musphel. That road was too long and there were numerous dangers on it from the angry kalgolems and lava basilisks to Lepharists. And she really didn't want to meet the Lepharists.

She reached the trio of Elims in the Patamor Thicket and when they noticed her, she bowed respectfully.

„Wise Anoramas, Keindor and Nabaru, I have a request for you," she said.

„You may speak," Anoramas bid her.

„The Elim in Kurngalfberg, Kasadrassil, is frozen. I wish to awaken him, but as I was instructed by wise Etun, I need five Elim essences in order to do that," she explained. „I am asking you to provide your essences so I can awaken him."

„Only one of us can give you the essence at a time," Anoramas replied. „We draw our strength from the earth and it cannot sustain three weakened Elims. We regain our full strength in three years from now, that will be the time you may come again."

„Thank you for your generosity," she accepted a small ball of red Elim essence and bowed. She put it carefully into her bag and walked back towards the Kellan's cabin and the flight transporter. She had no idea where could she get the other essences, this was the only place she knew besides Kurngalfberg where the sentient trees resided.

„Our last encounter didn't go much well," a familiar voice brought her back to reality. She turned her had towards the sound and saw the man standing in the shadow of huge rock.

„Lord Zikel," she knelt immediately.

„Get up," he ordered her. „I want to talk with you. But this place is too public. Go this way," he nodded to the path leading to mount Musphel. „And keep right. I will wait for you there."

„Yes, my lord."

He spread his midnight-black wings and flew up above the cliff. She obeyed and walked the path he vaguely described her. After several minutes of searching she found him sitting on a stone and impatiently waiting.

„I apologize for the delay, my lord," she wanted to kneel again, but when she saw his look, she remained standing.

„I believe I have told you something about the apologizing and the title," he reminded her.

„Yes, you did. What do you wish to speak of?"

„Don't be afraid of me. I'm not gonna hurt you," the tone of his voice suddenly change to gentle.

„I am not afraid of you, m... it's just..." she sighed. It was very hard not to say _'I'm sorry'_ or _'my lord'_ when she thought it was appropriate. „I don't understand your motives."

„You don't need to understand," he got up from the stone and came near to her. „You just need to accept it."

„Accept what, my lord?" _Damn_.

„This," he lifted her chin and kissed her again. This time it was more then their lips touched. The kiss lasted for several seconds and Alia again felt the new sensation. Somewhere deep inside her she didn't want this to end.

„Did you like it?" he asked.

„I... I guess..." she blushed. „I will have to try it few more ti... um..."

He didn't even let her finish the sentence. He embraced her tightly and kissed her passionately. After short moment of hesitation she embraced him too. Her mind clouded, her heart was beating fast. When Zikel finally looked at her, she thought she was drowning in his dark red eyes. And then again she realized _who_ was just kissing her.

„What just happened? What am I doing?" she stepped away from him in beginning panic.

„I kissed you and you apparently liked it," he grunted.

„Yes, I did, but... please, forgive me, my lord, I have no idea what should I do, I was never taught..."

„Calm down."

„Yes. As you wish," she took a deep breath and risked looking at him. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. More likely he was thinking about something.

„I want to keep this secret," he said. „For now. If we ever meet in public, act like you have been taught. Did you tell anyone about our last time?"

„No, I didn't. Just... lady Lumiel was asking..."

„Yeah, she can ask very shrewdly. Don't mind her," ha waved his hand. „When will I see you again?"

„You will not order me to come?"

„No. Do you think it would still be a secret if I ordered you to come any random day I could choose? I believe you have some schedule in Kurngalfberg. If you want to see me again, tell me when."

„In seven days from now I will have a day off."

„Good. Then come to Giant's valley. There is an abandoned cottage, it's almost right above the Mahisha's nest, right after a broken bridge. Be careful, the aether is not strong enough in that area, not every daeva can fly there. The cottage is hidden well, only few know about it. I'll wait for you there. Then we'll really talk."

„Is... is this an order?" she asked shyly.

He watched her for several seconds in silence. Then he kissed gently her and said: „No, it's not an order."

He unfolded his wings and flew away in a direction to Morheim Ice fortress. Alia stared at him until he disappeared. Her legs felt suddenly so weak and she heavily sat on the ground.

„Did I just..." she muttered. _Did I just settled a date with lord Zikel?_ Her thoughts were whirling chaotically and she couldn't believe what just happened. After a long while she calmed herself down enough to stand and return. From her way back to Kurngalfberg she remembered nothing at all.

„It's good to have you back, Alia," Shien greeted her when she entered their room. „So? What the Elims said?"

„Who?" Alia seemed confused.

„The Elims. The grumpy talking trees, you know? That's why you went there, right?"

„Oh, yes, the Elims," the healer took off her coat and found the red sphere in her bag. „They couldn't give me more than one essence. They said I can come in three years for another. But... I know only of these three in Morheim and Etun here. That means I should wait for three years to attempt to awaken the Kasadrassil?"

„Whoa, this is awesome!" Shien couldn't take her gaze off the essence. „It contains aether and magic, but it's different from anything I've ever seen! This is really amazing! Uhm, there must be another Elims somewhere. Let's go to Pandaemonium library next week, there must be a book about them."

„Well, Shien... I... can't go with you next week," Alia said a bit nervously.

„Why not? We have the same day off. Unless you have different plans already?"

„I do," she blushed.

„What? But yesterday you said you have no plans!"

„It... changed today."

„Really? What happened?" Shien came closer to her and watched her red face. „Is it a date?" she asked seriously. „Really? You have a date? That's awesome!" the sorceress hugged her friend tight. „Tell me, who is this lucky guy?"

„Uh, lucky guy?"

„Or is it a girl?"

„Of course not! He's a man! But... lucky?"

„Sure. I've already told you that you are a wonderful person. And if someone invited you to a date and you accepted, he must surely consider himself very lucky! So? Who is it?"

„I'm sorry, Shien, but I can't tell you," Alia refused sadly.

„Why not? Come on, tell me."

„I really can't. He doesn't wish it."

„What? He doesn't want you to tell me who he is?" Shien frowned.

„Not you personally, Shien. I can't tell anyone. Please, don't ask for this. I promise that you will be the first one whom I tell everything I can if he allows."

„If he allows?" the red-haired sorceress was shocked. „Should I remind you that if he hurts you, I will burn him to a crisp?"

„Oh, no, it's not like that! I didn't mean it like that! He is very gentle," Alia blushed again. „Please, I really can't tell you now, but I will do as soon as I can."

„Alright. I will trust your judgement," Shien decided. „But I will be practicing some fire spells in the meantime."

~ x ~

The next six days were passing by with a snail's pace. Alia was barely paying attention on her duties and thus was scolded several times. She usually apologized and forced herself to focus and everything was alright. But she still had her doubts she could not get rid of. The kiss, lord Zikel's words, everything was too good to be true. She was afraid of the moment she will wake up.

„Enjoy your date, I'm off to Pandaemonium," at the morning of their free day Shien wished her luck. „I'll try to find something about the Elims, but, ah, that depends on how long my mother will want to interrogate me."

„What? No, Shien, you don't have to do that," Alia looked at her in surprise. „If you wish to spend all the time with your family, then..."

„I would rather not," Shien interrupted her. „You know, I am the white wing of our family. I'm going there just because of my younger brother, he seems to be still fine. But you know my mother, she's obsessed with such boring things like protocol, nobility and stuff like that. I won't bother you with such things. You have a date, so focus only on that."

„But... what if I do something wrong?" Alia was still uncertain.

„You won't," the sorceress winked at her. „Just calm down and everything will be fine. Take care. Bye!"

„Bye," the brunette smiled and when her friend's portal disappeared, she sighed and looked at her modest collection of clothes. After a while of useless staring she picked one at random, dressed up and left the camp. She walked the road to north, to Kidorun campsite and every few minutes she turned and checked if she is not followed. Just before she could be seen from the campsite, she changed her direction, she climbed a steep slope and reached the Gian't valley. It took her few minutes to find the correct way to the broken bridge. She saw the map, but the reality seemed to be a bit different. For example the map didn't mentioned the altitude. When she finally got there, it was easy to jump across the bridge. There she spent another several minutes with searching for the cottage. It was really well hidden. She knocked on the door.

„Get in," a voice from inside told her.

She obeyed and entered the hut. The interior was nice and warm. Zikel's plate armor was shunted into one corner. That was all she could notice, as he locked the door, embraced her and kissed her. She felt like the world was spinning around her.

„I missed you," he whispered.

She wanted to say _I missed you too_, but no words could pass her lips.

„Come, sit," he led her to a wooden bench. It was old, but solid. Apparently the cottage wasn't abandoned for too long or someone took care about it. „Wine?" he asked. She nodded shyly and he poured a goblet for both. „I've been thinking," he started. „Are you afraid of me?"

„I... I'm not afraid of you, my lord."

„Alia, I have a name too, if we're alone, call me Zikel," he said seriously.

„I will try."

„Good. Now back to my question. You're afraid that I'll just have fun with you and then cast you away. Right?"

„I... I can't find any other explanation of why would you be interested in someone like me," she admitted.

„I'm not interested in someone like you. I'm interested in you," he looked into her eyes. Green and filled with confusion and doubts. „Don't fear. I won't do that."

She nodded.

„I've done that before. Once. It was many centuries ago. She couldn't bear the shame and went to the Abyss to die far from any obelisk that could resurrect her. I _won't_ do that."

„I believe you, m... Zikel."

The next few hours they spent talking and occasionally kissing and drinking wine. After the fist glass Alia was more relaxed and their conversation got smoother. At the end they agreed on day and place of their next appointment, he kissed her for goodbye and she left the cottage. Her mind was dazed, half by the wine, half by today's event. Carefully she descended to the road leading to Kurngalfberg. She didn't dare to glide, as the wine seemed to be a bit strong. The path back wasn't too long, but it helped her clear her head. By the time she arrived to the camp, she still had few hours before dinner, but as she had no lunch she was already hungry. With a sorry face she grabbed some leftovers in their small kitchen and while eating on her way she hid herself in her and Shien's room. She fell to her bed and for several moments she wasn't able to do anything besides staring at a ceiling and pondering whether today was real or not. She decided to think about it later and begun reading the research about awakening Kasadrassil, she tried to put together her notes with those of her predcessor.

When Shien returned she was already deep in her studies.

„Phew, it's good to be back," Shien declared and fell to her bed. She immediately sat and looked at her friend. „So? How was it? Tell me everything!"

„You know I can't."

„Okay, then not everything. Just something. Did you kissed?"

„Yes," Alia blushed.

„How many times?"

„I've lost count."

„Whoa, he must be really something, errr... someone," Shien giggled. „So?"

„So what?"

„Tell me more! You know how _my_ dates went. Every time it ended with someone on fire. Literally. I want to know how a good date looks like."

„Well," Alia looked at the floor. „I came there. He kissed me and told me he missed me. Then we were talking. And then he kissed me for goodbye and I returned here. How was your day?" she tried to change the subject.

„Ah... my brother is doing fine. He joined the Fenris's Fangs a month ago. And they didn't even wrote me a letter about it!" Shien was irritated. „And my mother, bah, she decided I'm old enough to get married with someone with more titles than I know spells. That marriage will bring me to senses. She will be disappointed when she finds out that I disagree. But I've found something very interesting about the Elims."

„You did?"

„Sure!" the sorceress smiled. „There is one in Brusthonin, he's called Neligor. He should be easy to reach as he's in the Balthasar Hill village. Other, Triminos, is in Reshanta on the Sulfur Archipelago. Once we capture the Sulfur fortress, it should'n be too difficult to reach him. But I have to still work on how we'll know the fortress was captured. The Balaur have it now, as far as I was able to find out."

„Thank you for that, Shien, but I still need one more. I don't..." the world around Alia spinned and for a moment she couldn't see anything.

„Are you alright?" Shien asked carefully.

„Yes. I think. I'm just tired, I guess," she replied when everything returned to normal. „Did you find anything else?"

„I did, but you won't like it," Shien said sadly. „The only other Elims are in Elysea. To be precise, in Poeta, Eltnen and Heiron."

„That's bad."

„It's not so bad. We'll think of something, don't worry. And now it's a dinner time. Let's go!"

~ x ~

During the next week, the faint which caused her sight for few seconds to drop out, appeared twice. In both times Alia examined her state for possible illness, but found nothing wrong. And quick, simple healing spell was enough for her to feel alright again, so she decided it was fatigue after all. She told no one, she didn't want Shien, and definitely not Zikel, to worry about her. So in the morning of her day off, before she traveled to Besfer refugee camp, she cast an ongoing healing spell to make sure she won't collapse in front of him. Their meeting place was entrance to Alukina's palace. On her way from the camp she gathered various herbs, not only because they were useful, but they could also serve as an excuse should she meet someone. Zikel appeared when she was carefully extracting a pale herb from the snow and rocks on the last crossroad before the palace. She knelt, as she didn't know whether he was followed or not.

„Right and up," he said while passing by and entered the palace. She picked few more herbs and followed him. Alukina's palace was overwhelming, Alia lost her breath for a moment and at first she wandered in the direction Zikel told her without finding him. After she ascended above the surface, she saw him sitting on one of the numerous coral platforms. Even though she just emerged from water, neither her clothes nor her hair or skin were wet. And she wondered how was she able to breathe there. She landed beside him and let her wings to disappear. He got up, embraced her and gave her a long welcome kiss. Before she reached him he put his breastplate off so she now felt the warmth of his body instead of the cold of the metal. She wore no armor. She tried that few times before, but it restraind her movements and disturbed her concentration way too much.

They sat and for a while they remained quiet. Alia still couldn't summon the courage to speak first. Just before the silence became embarrassing, Zikel asked her several innocent questions, like how had she been during the week, if she likes this place, if she'd been on some places she'd never heard of. This time she became able to speak even without help from the wine.

„Can... I have a question?" she asked shyly when the day reached to the evening.

„What is it?"

„Is there... a way for me in Kurngalfberg to know when we, Asmodians, capture the Sulfur fortress? I... will need to visit it some day."

„Why?"

She told him about her work on the awakening Kasadrassil and the Elims who would help, but those solely in Asmodae were not enough. He promised her he'll let her know when it's safe for her to travel.

The shadows became darker. They decided on the next day and place they'll meet, kissed for goodbye and Alia returned to the frozen city with unusual peace in her soul and some herbs in her bag. Again, Shien wanted to know everything about the date, but Alia told her nothing at all and just smiled mysteriously.

~ x ~

As the days and weeks were passing by, Alia and Zikel met several times. At waterfalls in Altgard's Gribade canyon, in the icy maze of Beluslan's Frozen Spirit valley, in the depths of Ishalgen's Munihele forest, in mountains above Morheim's Salintus desert, they never visited one place more than once. Zikel was still paranoid about Triniel's spies.

Shien was usually awaiting her friend's returns to find something more about the mysterious man who apparently stole Alia's heart.

Despite her attempts in healing, Alia's condition got worse. In addition to sudden fatigue her hands started to shake and she begun coughing. Every time she managed to heal the symptoms before anyone noticed, but she still couldn't find the cause. As if this wasn't enough, she felt guilty for neglecting the frozen Elim. One day she finally found the courage and asked Zikel to meet somewhere in Brusthonin, there was still the Elim she needed to talk with.

„Wise Neligor," she carefully approached the Brusthonin's Elim. „May I have a request for you?"

„What brings a dying daeva to this old tree?" he asked.

„Dying?" Alia was taken by surprise.

„Yes, the daeva is dying. Slowly. Painfully, the Elim can feel it. Does she seek the cure?"

„No," she responded afer she regained her speech. „Not for me. I am asking you for your essence, wise Neligor. As I was instructed by wise Etun, it is the only way how can we awaken Kasadrassil, the Elim who was frozen in Kurngalfberg."

„Can I trust the daeva that she will not use the essence to improve her health?"

„If I am dying, then so be it. I will search for my cure _after_ I successfully awaken Kasadrassil," she said, her voice determined.

„The daeva is young, but with a good heart. It brings the Elim the memories... The daeva has the old tree's trust. Accept this essence and use it wisely."

„Thank you," Alia bowed, put the essence to her bag and went to the flight transporter to take her to the Iollu overlook ouptost. There she went up along the near stream. She barely noticed the forest around her. The words of the Elim still echoed in her head. She's dying. How much time she has? Could he be wrong?

There was no one at the waterfall where she should meet with Zikel. She panicked for a moment that she'd chosen the wrong day, but then she saw the familiar midnight-black wings. Zikel glided to her, caught her around her waist and carried her to above the waterfall. The aether there was too thin for her to fly, but not for him. She reminded herself again that he's a Shedim lord, his power vastly exceeded hers.

„Did you wait long?" he asked after the welcome kiss.

„No, I just..." she saw a wounds on his left arm and waist. „You are injured! Please, sit down, I will heal you immediately."

„No need, take this," he gave her a small package. She opened it and saw golden spehere of great power.

„This is... the Elim's essence?" she looked at him. „But... how? Why?"

„The Sulfur fortress has no imminent meaning for us, so I went directly to the tree. That... creature was incredibly annoying, but it gave me the essence at last. That's why I'm late," this was the best what he could say as apology. _'I'm sorry'_ wasn't in his vocabulary.

„I... I don't know what to say..." she smiled, but tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. „Thank you very much, it... means a lot to me. But... that means you got injured while retrieving this?"

„There were some Balaur," he admitted. „I killed them all."

„Please, let me heal you," she asked him with concerns.

„Fine," he nodded and sat.

She stored the essence in her bag and helped him to undone his armor. She blushed when he took off his shirt, but she immediately begun with the healing. The dim light coming from her palms eased his pain and calmed the body and he could feel the wounds closing.

„This is the best I can do," she said after several minutes. „I'm sorry, I don't have the proper... um..."

He kissed her before she could finish the sentence.

„You did good," he whispered and shifted so she was now lying on the ground, he beside her. „You are perfect."

„I..."

„You are perfect," he repeated.

They kissed again. He carefully caressed her body, even though his fingers had claws, his touch was gentle.

„I've been thinking," he started suddenly seriously. „I don't want to hide you anymore. I want you to come to Pandaemonium."

„Pandaemonium? But I... I... don't... can't..."

„You have still doubts," he said. It wasn't a question.

„Yes," she looked at grass beside her. „A-about myself... Not about my feelings, I know what I feel, I'm happy with you and... and I want to be with you. I never want to leave you... never..." she remembered the words of the Brusthonin's Elim and tears appeared in her eyes. „But I'm afraid. The... the people in Pandaemonium will never accept me..."

„They will," he said with a tone that allowed no objections. „And if they don't, ignore them. I will deal with them."

„Thank you," she smiled. It was a forced smile, she couldn't tell him about the Elim's suspicions. She tried to convince herself that Neligor was mistaken.

„Good," he smiled to and kissed her. „I have to make some preparations. I'll let you know when you will come."

„I will be waiting," at this moment her smile became genuine.


	3. Chapter 03

Zikel needed only two things for Alia to come. And both could he get in the Temple of Artisans. First he went to the craft's studio and ordered a jewel directly from the master Lanse. She was as surprised by the request as she was honored by it. She promised the most perfect jewel from her studio will be ready for him in a week. After that he went to the tailor. Master Zyakia was not there, the shop was empty but for a single young human woman. Her black hair were almost darker than his wings and her eyes were blue as sky above Elysea. Something was weird about her.

„Ah, lord Zikel!" she jumped off a stool and dropped some papers that were formerly in her lap. „How can I serve you?"

„Call me the master Zyakia."

„I would like to, but she has an audience with high priestess Agehia. And she left only a while ago, it will take long. But I'm her best apprentice. I'm sure I can help you," she smiled.

„Your name?"

„Chellia, my lord."

„How long have you been an apprentice?"

„For seven years."

„That's not too much," he said with disappointment.

„For a Daeva, yes. But I'm human. My life ismuch shorter, I have to learn faster if I want to achieve something. But of course, if you insist on master Zyakia, you can either wait for her here, or return when she's back, or order her to come. I'm sure the high priestess wouldn't mind."

„Can you make dress for a lady?"

„Of course, that's our main article. Men don't buy new clothes as often as women. Do you require something special?" she asked and searched for a blank paper to write the insrtuctions.

„Something like this," Zikel pointed at one of the models. „But less revealing. And in green. To match her eyes."

„Understood," she wrote it down. „It's a present, right? Doesn't matter, in any case I have to take her measures and to check her eyes, I must know what shade of green will match... So you can either send her here or tell me where I find her and I'll do everything necassary."

„How much for your silence?"

„Oh, it's part of our service not to say things about our customers to strangers. Unless you have something extra in your mind?" she looked at him curiously. „In that case it depends on you, my lord. How much do you value my silence?"

„Is this enough?" he tossed her a pouch with coins.

She held the pouch in her hands and studied Zikel for a while.

„Yes," she finally said and returned the money back to him. „But I don't want it. The information of how much you are willing to pay is more valuable to me. No one unauthorised will know. So, where can I find her?"

„Kurngalfberg. Her name is Alia," Zikel replied after he checked they were really alone. „Light brown hair, green eyes."

„Consider your request accomplished," she smiled. „I will let you know when the dress is ready."

They settled some details about the dress and Zikel left the shop without knowing what to think about that human. She was too smart to be just tailor's apprentice. But he chose to ignore it. That was nothing he should be concerned about. He had much more important things to do.

~ x ~

A week has passed. Another was also nearing its end and Alia still haven't heard from Zikel. She was worried by two things in rotation. First, he'd lef her. Second, worse, something bad happened to him. Shien tried to cheer her up, but with little success, Alia seemed to be avoiding her for some reason.

Alia closed herself in the glasshouse and tended the herbs they collected. This was the only place she was able to think without worrying too much. And the peaceful plants patiently listened every word she told them. Suddenly a spasm paralyzed her body and she started coughing. When she regained control over her body, she stared in horror on the red stain on her palm.

„Is it blood?" she heard an unknown, innocent and curious voice. A young woman with black hair and impossibly blue eyes entered the glasshouse. „Should I call a healer?"

„No!" Alia stopped her. „I'm a healer, I can heal myself," to demonstrate her words she cast a glow over her body. It made her better and she could stand up.

„Are you sure? You don't look very good," the girl was concerned.

„I'm fine. Do you need anything from me?"

„Ah, yes! I'm here to deliver you this," she gave her a package. „But don't open it here, it could get dirty."

„Oh, uh, thank you. Who sent it?"

„You can't tell?" the black-haired girl was surprised. „The man who ordered it also sent you a message. The day after tomorrow you are requested in his house in Pandaemonium."

Tears filled Alia's eyes and she sat heavily on the ground.

„I can't go," she sobbed.

„Why not? He seems that he really loves you."

„That's why! I'm dying. I'm a Daeva, I should be immortal, but I'm dying. My body is worse every day and my connection with aether grows weaker and weaker. I can't cure it. If... if I go there, I will give him hope. And then I will die and hurt him."

„But if you don't go you will hurt him too," the girl knelt beside her and stroked her hair gently. „Maybe more. He already has hopes. Don't crush them."

„But... what should I do?" Alia looked at her in despair.

„Do it as we, humans, do," she smiled. „I know I will die some day. I know they will never let me undergo the Expert's test, because I'm not a Daeva. But I'm living my life to the fullest, to make every moment of it worthy," she smiled.

„How?"

„Just don't worry about the death. It doesn't matter when you die. But what matters is what did you do in your life. Everything else you must find yourself."

„I guess you're right... But I don't know where his house is."

„You don't?"

„I've been in Pandaemonium only once. It was during the Ascension ceremony. I didn't see much of the city."

„It's easy to find. First you will go to the Prosperity Road..." the girl described her the way in details.

„Thank you... uh..."

„Chellia."

„Thank you, Chellia. And I'm sorry for the crying. It must be weird to talk to a complete stranger like that."

„No, it's perfectly fine. Sometimes it's better to talk with complete stranger than with someone you care about. Take care!" Chellia smiled again and left the glasshouse.

Alia finished her work quickly and carried the package to her room. Shien was there, reading some book and concentrating on it, probably learning something. Alia sat on her bed and unwrapped the the package.

„That's... beautiful..." she breathed out.

„What? What?" Shien glanced up from the book. „Whoa! That's... a Dress with a capital D! And there is a purse with it! And shoes! Is it from your secret love?"

„Yes," Alia blushed.

„That's really something," she touched the dress. „He must really love you, this green fabric looks like made from Hoca, a plant growing only in Gelkmaros. It's rare and only the very, very good tailors can work with it. And this golden lining... I've never seen anything like that. And it's not dyed, it's natural. Can it be Elysean grass?"

„I don't know," Alia shook her head. „I didn't... expect anything like that. It's just... beautiful."

„Yes, this dress is really awesome. And it matches your eyes," Shien giggled. „If you come dressed in it into Pandaemonium, everyone will want to be your friend, as they will assume you are from some noble house or so."

„Well, I will... the day after tomorrow."

„What?"

„He sent me a message to come. The last time we met he said he doesn't want to hide me anymore."

„Hide you?" Shien didn't understand. „Why would... ah, unless it's someone very well known in public?"

„He... is," Alia admitted.

„Who? Who is it? Tell me!"

„I can't tell you. Not yet. But I will tell you when I return," she smiled.

„Okay. But before you go, I will comb your hair properly. You have to look awesome."

~ x ~

Triniel was reading the reports from her underlings. Despite her self-confident threat to Zikel she couldn't afford to assign more than few junior spies to this matter. And they were all terrible disappointments. All they could find was when he returned from his secret meetings. And that information was of no use to her. Just confirmed he was really careful. She threw away another useless report and picked the next one. And smiled. But her smile vanished when she read it to the end. Zikel probably didn't realize it, but what he planned would severely shake the political stability of Asmodae. After brief moment of thinking she decided to pay him a visit. She found him in his house supervising some preparations.

„What do you want, Triniel," he apparently wasn't in the mood for talking to her.

„Does Azphel know about your plans?" she asked directly. „The plans with Alia."

„So you found out? Good, one annoying person less to talk about it. I'll tell Azphel tomorrow."

„Do you have any idea what this stupidity of yours will cause?"

„I don't care. Sod off."

„In that case," Triniel narrowed her eyes. „There is something about her you should know."

„Unless she's a spy of Elyos or Balaur, I'm not interested. Get out. Now!"

„She's not," she turned on her heal and walked away.

~ x ~

When Alia emerged from the Pandaemonium's teleport few people whom she has seen for the first time greeted her. Apparently Shien was right about the dress. She smiled politely and went to the teleportation statue which immediately took her to the Prosperity Road. She looked around to find the clues from Chellia's description. It would be very easy to get lost if she weren't warned beforehand. After several minutes she found the house. She stepped up the stairs to the main entrance and the guards stopped her.

„What is your business here?" one of them asked.

„I... I was called..."

Suddenly the door opened and a woman dressed in black came out of the house. Her hair bound into a ponytail and eyes were also black.

„Lady Triniel," Alia bowed.

The Lady of Death stopped and watched her for a moment. Then she turned to one of the guards: „Tell Zikel, she's here."

„Yes, my lady," the guard bowed and disappeared in the house. Triniel left without a word.

After a while someone who was probably the buttler appeared.

„Please, follow me," he said politely. „Lord Zikel is awaiting you."

She followed. He led her though a great hall, up the stairs to a nice room with two comfortable chairs and small table. Zikel was sitting in one of the chairs. He got up when the buttler opened the door and becked Alia to enter. The lord nodded and the servant bowed and left.

„You look beautiful," Zikel said and gently kissed Alia's hand. „Come, sit," he led her to one chair. „Wine?"

She was completely speechless, so she only nodded. He poured and gave her a goblet and sat into the other chair.

„I'm glad you came."

„I... I am happy to be here."

„Good," he drank his wine in one gulp, got up and took something from the table. She didn't see what, as it was hidden by a dish full of fruits. „I want to be with you forever."

„Forever is very long time," she smiled and put her goblet to the table.

„I know. That's why I want you to be by my side," he did something she would never expect from him. He knelt before her, opened his palms and offered her... an exquisite, beautiful necklace. „I love you, Alia Will you become my wife?"

„I..." she stared at him and all the time she spent with him just flashed between her eyes. She got off the chair, knelt beside him and touched his palms. „Yes, Zikel. I will."

He dropped the necklace, embraced her tightly and kissed her. With passion. With love. With all the feelings he felt to her. She kissed him too. After a while they got up. He lifted her and in his arms he carried her to his bedroom...

~ x ~

An unusual sound woke Zikel up. He opened his eyes and listened. He recognized coughing and immediately sat.

„Alia? Are you alright?" he looked at her, lying under the blanket, her body shaking and dimly glowing like she tried to cast a healing spell. But with every cough the glow blined and the spell was interrupted. „Alia!" he took her into his arms and she opened her eyes.

„I'm... sorry..." she whispered and coughed. Blood. _She was coughing blood!_ „I'm not... strong enough... I... love... y..." she closed her eyes and her body got feeble.

„No! Alia! This can't..." for the first time in his long life Zikel felt despair. „Alia! Wake up! Healer... HEALER!"

~ x ~

Lumiel entered the Kurngalfberg camp's entrance hall and without delay she headed towards the small library.

„My lady, we didn't expect you so soon," Kistenian spotted her.

„Don't worry about that, I won't stay long. Where is Shienar?" she asked.

„She's outside, trying to melt the ice in the south of Kurngalfberg."

„Thank you," Lumiel said, then she turned and walked to the door.

„Did she... do something wrong, my lady?" Kistenian went after her.

„No, I'm just taking her to Pandaemonium for a while," she dismissed him with a stern gesture and hurried to the south. The young sorceress was there, working tirelessly to make the city habitable again. The light and heat from her flames were so intense that Lumiel wondered how long can she keep this up. But when she saw the Lady of Wisdom coming closer, she diminished the fires and knelt.

„No need to kneel, Shienar. I feel sorry to bring such a bad news."

„What happened, my lady?" Shien was confused.

„Your friend, Alia, is dying. We don't know what's wrong with her and we can't cure her. If you want to see her, come with me to Pandaemonium."

„What?! She was perfectly fine when she left more than week ago! Why... of course I'm going!"

Lumiel nodded and with a slight motion of her hand she created a portal to Pandaemonium. Then she gestured to Shien and both of them entered. They appeared at the Pandaemonium Plaza and Lumiel immediately took the lead.

„This is the house of lord Zikel, right?" Shien asked when they stood at the front door. „I thought we are going to see Alia."

„We are. After she collapsed, Zikel didn't allow anyone to move her away."

„Lord Zikel? Why? Oh, please don't tell me it was him whom she was dating."

„They got engaged recently."

„Well, that explains a lot."

„You don't seem to be much happy about that."

„I'm shocked, my lady. I've known Alia for really long time, I can't imagine... Please, don't get me wrong, I am happy to hear she was happy. Was she, right? But it must have been very... stressful for her. No wonder she's been acting so strange lately."

They entered the house and the servant led them to the bedroom. Alia was sleeping on the bed, dressed in those fine green and gold dress and covered in some kind of shimmering force field, Zikel sat next to her in a chair and held her hand. He was watching her silently and with a deep sorrow. He didn't greet the newcomers, Shien doubthed whether he even noticed them or not.

„Alia," Shien breathed out and sat at the bed right next to her friend. She wanted to caress her hair, but was stopped by the aetheric barrier. „Alia, what happened to you? Please, wake up."

„She won't," Zikel said with grief. „I've tried everything. I've called the best healers on Asmodae and none of them even know what's wrong with her. Just that she's dying."

„Then what about outside of Asmodae?" Shien was getting desperate. „The Reians? Or Shugos? They must have some potions or medicins strong enough to..."

„That's it!" Zikel looked at her with hope. „She will help her."

„She?"

„Lumiel! Change the protective field so I can carry her and tell me how can I remove it after I get the help."

„Carry her where?" Lumiel asked suspiciously.

„To the only person who can heal her."

„You... don't mean..."

„I do."

„Zikel, you are not serious!"

„I've never been more," he said, his voice determined. „Change the field, she doesn't have much time."

„If it's your final decision, then I will help you," the Lady of Wisdom sighed and altered the spell.

~ x ~

The restoration camp was a paeceful place, far from any rift, so only few permanent guards were stationed there. And everyone relied on the lady Yustiel's protection, as she was the one in charge of this camp. But as the large black wings cast shadow over the tents, everyone panicked and tried to hide. To their surprise, lord Zikel just landed in the middle of camp. He held the sword in his hand, but didn't make any attempt to use it.

„Yustiel!" he roared. She emerged from the tent without any weapons or spells ready. „Come with me, now!"

„Why?" she asked warily.

„Come with me or I'll destroy this precious settlement of yours."

„You think I can be threatened? Are you mad, Zikel?" she refused. „Get lost. Nezekan probably knows you are here already and I don't want you two to be fighting here and destroy everything I am trying to rebuild."

„Then come with me," he stepped closer to her and whispered so only she could hear: „Someone needs your help."

Yustiel looked into his eyes and studied his face for a while. When she saw a deep sadness and fear behing his mask of anger, she slowly nodded.

„I want your word that you won't harm neither me nor people of Elysea," she said finally.

„Fine, you can have it. I will not attack any Elyos until I return back to Asmodae," he clenched his fists. „Happy now? Let's go."

The fact that he gave her his word so easily meant it was something really serious. Zikel not attacking the Elyos? Until this moment it seemed impossible.

„Let me take some things first," she smiled gently and turned to the Elyos workers and soldiers standing behind her. „I will be away for a while, please continue with your work. I will return as soon as I can."

„My lady," one of the soldiers knelt. „Please, don't go. This might be some kind of trick."

„He gave me his word. Nothing will happen to me, don't worry."

„But he is..."

„He is a Shedim lord. His word is as good as mine. I know we are in war with them, but he came here in peace. It is my duty to help those who are in need. And your duty is set as well, I belileve," she smiled and took her bag with medical supplies.

„Yes, my lady," the soldier replied. „We will await your return."

The two Empyrean lords took off and flew to mountains near the ruins of the Kyola temple. There they landed, Zikel looked very carefully around and headed to a small noteless cavern.

„Wait," Yustiel stopped him. „I need to ask you a question."

„Questions can wait, now come, we're almost there."

„No. Answer my question first. Otherwise I shall return to my work."

„Fine, what do you want to know?" he resigned.

„Why me?"

„You're the best healer I know."

„And? You hate us, Zikel. And you especially hate me. I want to know what is more important than your hatred," she said calmly.

„Then come, you'll see," he gestured to the cavern. „Please."

Yustiel blinked. Twice. At the first moment she couldn't believe it, but he actually said _please_. That was unheard of. Without a word she entered the cavern and saw a young woman sleeping inside of some kind of protective force field that was gently wrapped around her in only few millimeters' distance.

„Who is she?"

„She is..." Zikel knelt beside the sleeping beauty and looked at her tranquil face. „Her name is Alia. She's the best person I've ever met. And while she's a Daeva, she's dying. And even the best healers of Asmodae have no idea what's killing her or how to cure her. That's why I came to you. I don't know of anyone better."

Yustiel knelt too and touched the woman's hand. Or rather tried to do that.

„I might be the best, but it is no use if I cannot get to her. This shield is Lumiel's work, right? I cannot..."

„She told me how to remove it," he interrupted her. „But I can't put it back. If you don't cure her, she'll die within days or hours. Will you help me?"

„I will do my best."

Zikel nodded, gently caressed Alia's hair and kissed her tenderly on her lips. The force field slowly dissipated. Then he sat silently and watched Yustiel while she gathered aether to examining the state of her patient and casting several types of healing spells.

„You love her, right?" she asked while still working.

„Yes," he replied without hesitation.

„Can you tell me what happened between you two shortly before she... before her condition got worse?"

„Why?"

„This is not any illness I have encountered before. I have a theory, but I need to confirm whether I am correct or not."

„Fine. I proposed to her. She accepted. Then we..." Zikel looked at her with unreadable expression. „You can surely imagine what happened, right? I'm not telling you any details."

„I can. And her condition got worse after that night?"

„What are you implying, Yustiel?! That it's my fault she's dying?!"

„I am sorry, Zikel, but... you are the Lord of Destruction, that title is not empty, it has a meaning..." she sighed in grief. „And because you love her, you subconsciously give yourself to her. And she's not strong enough to..."

„Shut up!" he raised his voice. „She is not weak! She's much stronger than she looks. So stop joking and heal her!"

„I am not joking."

„This isn't possible, Yustiel. You're wrong. Before I met her, I had whores. Some more than once. And none of them died. And they were humans. She's a Daeva, she can't..."

„But you didn't love them, or am I wrong? It is not the fact that you have slept with her. That just sped it up. Even if you were just holding hands, she would eventually become ill and died. In fact... from her condition I suspect she was already ill for some time..."

„She was perfectly fine."

„Then she had to hide it. She is a healer, she would not have trouble with that."

„How can you tell? You don't know her."

„She thinks for others above herself. She seeks peaceful solutions instead of conflicts. She is gentle and her heart knows no hatred. And she loves you. I just looked into her soul, Zikel. So tell me, do you really think she would not hide her condition from you if she was ill?"

„She would," he admitted and looked at the face of his love. „She would try to cure herself without even letting me know she was ill. So can you cure her or not?"

„I don't know," the Lady of Life shook her head. „I have never treated someone in such condition. I fear the only way to save her is to give her essence of an Empyrean Lord who is... who has similar nature to hers. And that is unfortunately me."

„Why unfortunately?! You're here and nothing prevents you from..."

„Only the Elims know how to safely transfer the essence of one being to another. I have been learning from them for some time, but it is still difficult for me. And since it's my essence, I will be weakened, so the transfer itself will be even riskier. And she is an Asmodian. I don't know if her body is able to accept it."

„Then you will make sure she'll accept it. Do it. Now!"

„I told you I cannot be threatened, Zikel. I will do my best to heal her, but I cannot guarantee I will succeed. And before I start, you must leave."

„Do you think me fool, Yustiel? I won't leave her in the land full of Elyos!"

„Since it is you what is killing her, I cannot heal her with you here. If I succeed, I will protect her until she is ready to return to Asmodae. You have my word."

„You'd better keep it," Zikel grunted, kissed his love for goodbye, left the cavern and flew off to find the nearest rift to Asmodae he could sense.

Yustiel waited few moments, until he was in safe distance, then she closed her eyes, calmed her mind and body and reached to her own soul to retrieve piece of her essence. So far it went well. After about half an hour the essence transfer was complete. Yustiel opened her eyes and immediately checked her patient. For a while, she could only stare at her in shock.

„I'm sorry, Zikel. She can't return to you," the Lady of Life whispered and tears ran down from her eyes.

~ x ~

A young Elyos woman scratched the soil and tried to create a hole big enough for the sapling she was tasked to set. As she was at the edge of the great Eltnen desert, the soil was dry and hard and her work was very slow.

„May, you're not some Asmo with claws," a lively male voice echoed behind her. She turned at him and put a stray strand of her light brown hair behind her ear. Her green eyes looked surprised. „Use this, or your fingers won't be this pretty for long," he gave her a small hoe.

„Thank you," she smiled gently.

„You're welcome. Still no memories?" her fellow worker asked carefully.

„I'm afraid no. And no one even appears to be missing me. I feel like I don't belong here."

„Nonsense, if you don't find your memories, you can create new ones with us. You are a wonderful person and you've been a great help to us. It's been a very good fortune that lady Yustiel found you."

„I... guess so... thank you again," she turned back to her work and looked at her hands, thinking how would they look like if they had claws.


End file.
